Another Life
by Angel LeeAnn
Summary: FINISHED! Strangers on a plane, but then a case draws them together. M
1. Flight of Strangers

Title: Another Life

Author: Angel LeeAnn

Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe)

Summary:  Strangers at first then, a case draws them together.

Disclaimer:  I don't own them.  Damn.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**:  I am sorry if this has been done before.  I swear I am not stealing your idea.  It was purely accidental.

-*-*-*-*-

Chapter One

March 31

Take-off strip at D.C. International Airport

2:35PM

Sighing, Dana Scully wiggled in her seat in the failed attempt to awaken her _derrière_ that had gotten tingly for the third time.  Her shoulder rubbed against the passenger beside her and she flashed him a small smile as an apology.  It was the fifth time she had bumped him, but he had yet to complain or send her a venomous glare.  He had just kept typing away on his laptop.

This time, instead, to her surprise, he returned her smile with a charming grin.  "I understand your frustration."  He nodded pointedly down at his long, cramped legs, then back at her.  "Maybe it would help if you just stood up for a couple minutes and shook it out."  He beamed a boyish smile.  "Then again, it may be a ruse just to see you shake your cute little behind."

Under normal circumstances, she would have been outraged and offended.  Yet, there was something about the uniquely handsome man that caused her to smile despite herself.  "I wouldn't want to give Dirty Harry behind me an eyeful."

His grin widened.  "No, we wouldn't want that."  He glanced down at the laptop perched precariously on his knees then, snapped it shut.  He slipped off his silver wire-rimmed glasses and slipped them inside his trench coat pocket.

A few minutes of comfortable silence spread out between them before the man himself began to squirm.  He cursed under his breath, slanting so he was sitting sideways in the hopes of gaining a bit more legroom.  Dana watched him from the corner of her eye before inquiring, "Would you like my seat?"

His hazel eyes shot up and a look of awe fluttered across his face before he masked it with amusement.  "Now, ma'am, I cou'n't take the seat of a lady.  My mama taught me better than that."

She rolled her eyes at his slurred, fake Southern drawl.  "You'll have more room if you take my aisle seat.  Please, I insist.  We've been on this runway now for an hour.  Who knows how much longer it'll take."

He looked torn about taking the blissful offer, but he eventually relented.  "If you really don't mind."

"I wouldn't have asked if I minded."

They both stood simultaneously.  Dana moved out into the aisle and so did he.  She slipped in first, taking the window seat and he followed right behind her.  Once settled, he gazed somewhat bashfully at her, his eyes not quite meeting hers.  "Thanks," he muttered, reopening his laptop.

Dana's eyebrows knitted together at his sudden aura of shyness.  "You're welcome," she murmured in return, glancing down at his computer.  She caught the words "X-files", "woods", "marks", and "implant" before the lid was slammed shut.  She jumped, startled by the abrupt violent movement.  Her eyes snapped up to be confronted with intense hazel orbs.  "I'm sorry," she said hastily.  "I wasn't reading it."

He glanced around the compartment before returning his attention to her.  "It's not personal.  It's just confidential.  I can't have anyone reading my case notes during an on-going investigation."

"Investigation?  Are you law enforcement?"

"FBI," he grumbled.  Then instantly changing gears, he asked brightly: "How about you?  What agency snatched you up?"

"I'm a medical doctor.  Actually, I'm a pathologist."

"You ever get a live one sent down, doctor?"

"Not yet."  She smoothed her hand down her slacks, but was unsuccessful at getting any of the wrinkles out.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the pilot announced over the speaker.  "We apologize for the delay.  If you have missed a connecting flight, you will be accommodated at either a hotel or on another flight.  Now, if you would all fasten your seatbelts then we could – finally – be headed off."

Dana gripped the armrests of her seat, gritting her teeth as she plane taxied down the runway.  She was tempted to squeeze her eyes shut, but refused to give that far into cowardice.

The intriguing man beside her leaned closer and whispered: "You don't like flying?"

"No."

Without missing a beat, he stated casually: "Did you know that dolphins are the only other species to have sex just for the hell of it?"

She whipped her head around to gape at him in shock.  "What?"

"Yeah, amazing isn't it?  We humans aren't the only ones to do it for pleasure."  He shrugged his shoulders.  "Yet, that's nothing compared to the pig.  Their orgasms last up to thirty minutes.  We can't even fathom that."

"I…how…what?"  Dana stared at him incredulously.  "I can't believe you know this stuff.  How do you spend your weekends?  Watching the _Discovery_ channel and reading encyclopedias?"

"I have a photographic memory.  I've got so many strange facts up here," he tapped the side of his head, "that I wonder at times if I'm ever going to overload."  He chuckled softly.  "Then again, at times I wonder if I've already overloaded and am spinning aimlessly out in orbit."

"Should I approach that one?"

"No."  He slipped his long fingers into his pocket and withdrew a handful of sunflower seeds.  He kindly offered her some, but she politely refused.  "Your loss."  He popped one into his mouth.  "Anyway, I'm not that educated about insects and animals.  I can, however, tell you that Ulysses S. Grant, who smoked cigars, died on the twenty-third of July eighteen eighty-five of throat cancer.  His last word was 'water'.  Now isn't that tragic?"

"Very."

He gave her a sideways grin.  "You want to hear something really ironic?  A forty-seven year-old lawyer co-signed a contract with a ninety year-old woman.  It was agreed that he would pay her five hundred dollars a month for life as long as he got her house when she died.  Ten years past…then twenty…then thirty…the woman celebrated her one hundred twenty-first birthday.  Yet, ten months later, the lawyer died at the age of seventy-seven.  He ended up paying more than one hundred eighty thousand dollars for a house worth no more than sixty thousand.  And he never even got to own the house."

"It is now safe to remove your seatbelts," the pilot announced.

Dana smiled sweetly at her companion.  He had purposefully distracted her.  "You're a very smart man, Mister er…"

"Mulder.  You can just call me Mulder."

"Do you have a first name, Agent Mulder?"

"Nope.  I guess my parents forgot to give me one."

"Well, then, I don't have a name at all."  Dana peered out the tiny window, amazed at her behavior.  Sure she flirted, but never so openly with strangers.

"Fox."

She swiveled around.  "You're going to tell me something about a fox now?"

"Yes I am.  I'm going to tell you something very important about 'a fox'.  He hates his name just about as much as he hates the infomercial selling the 'must buy' dust pan."

Her eyebrow quirked before her mouth formed an 'O'.  "Are you joking?"  Her eyes widened and she hastily added: "I don't mean that cruelly.  It's just that…it is…well…"

"Bizarre?  Yeah, I've yet to live it down."  A pained expression passed over his features before he wiped it off with an easy grin.  "Anyway, did you know that Eleanor Roosevelt was such a lousy cook that she served the King of England hot dogs for dinner?" 

End Chapter One


	2. Intrigue

Chapter Two

March 31

Chester, Wisconsin

Oracle Hotel

6:58PM

She dumped her suitcases on the queen-sized bed and examined her moderate room.  It was freshly clean: the scent of pine still evident.  There was a small kitchenette straight ahead and a decent bathroom to the right.

Her cell phone chirped, startling her before she snatched it from her jacket.  "Dana Scully."

"Doctor Scully, we need you at the morgue right away.  Your delayed flight really screwed up our plans.  Do you know how to get here or would you like me to send someone to pick you up?"

"I can find it."  _I can find anything in this sorry-excuse for a town_, she thought wistfully.  _Spending my weekend in Nowhere-Wisconsin was _never_ on my list of things to do_.

"That's great."  And he disconnected.

Dana released a frustrated sigh and stomped out of her room.  She dug the rental car keys out then peered up in time to see a familiar man racing towards a dark blue Sedan.  "Mulder," she called out, stunned.

Fox Mulder whirled around, his expression laced with confusion until he focused on her.  "Well, hey, Doctor.  I had no idea we would be motel buddies."

"Where are you headed off to in such a hurry?"

"Hopefully on my way to some answers."

"Are you working the Becker case?"

He eyed her suspiciously, his warm atmosphere dissolving in a heartbeat.  "Why?"

Her eyebrow rose.  "I'm the pathologist they sent for to autopsy the bodies.  Apparently this forgotten town doesn't have a real coroner and I happen to specialize in abnormal deaths."

His next question shocked her.  "Can I see your id?"

"What is this?  An interrogation?  Forget I said anything, Agent Mulder."  She swung open the car door and slid in, slamming the door closed.

-*-*-*-*-*-

March 31

Chester Hospital

7:35PM

_A morgue my ass_, she thought bitterly.  What the sheriff had called a morgue she called a freezer.  It was, in fact, just that.  The hospital had converted one of their frozen food storages into a makeshift autopsy room.  Dana, the corpse, and the few supplies took up nearly the entire room.

She flipped on her recorder.  "The victim is a Caucasian female approximately twenty-five years of age.  Height: five-five.  Weight: hundred twenty."

"Get a tox immediately," commanded a male voice.

Dana leapt from the unexpected noise and glared at the tall man in the doorway.  "Agent Mulder, will you let me do my job?  I know how to do it."

"Mulder."

"What?"

"Just call me Mulder.  And I'm sure, Doctor Scully, you know exactly what to do.  I just want to get the tox-screen ASAP.  I'm on a tight schedule.  The killer will strike again…very soon.  I _need_ that tox-screen."

"Dana," she corrected.

"First name basis?  Wow, don't you think we're moving a little fast?  Next we'll be picking out china patterns."

She snorted.  "Now get out of here so I can do my job," she retorted with amusement.

He entered the tiny space and jumped up onto a counter, his feet planted on the floor even though he was sitting.  He folded his arms smugly across his chest.  "Did you know that zodiacal light is sometimes visible on the horizon after sunset?  It's caused by sunlight bouncing off a ring of space dust between Mars and Jupiter.  Where we live, it is best seen in spring because that's when the North tips towards the zodiac."

An exasperated sigh was his answer followed by: "Ok, I'll bite.  What's that got to do with anything?"

"Do you know what the zodiac is?  It's the path of the planets across the sky."  He cracked open a seed that she had not known was in his mouth.

"Ok, and your point is what?"

"Who said there had to be a point?  It's just a fascinating fact, especially considering the circumstances."

She clenched her teeth, turning away from him and beginning her 'Y'-incision.  "Am I going to have to ask you again to leave?"

"No," he commented casually.  "Because it wouldn't do any good.  I'm not going anywhere.  I've done all I can for now.  What I need are your findings."  He spit the shell into the trashcan by his feet.  "There's this UFO-shaped house near Chattanooga, Tennessee.  It has three bedrooms and…"

"Quit talking," she hissed.  "I have the recorder on.  I'm doing an autopsy.  I don't need your voice in the background while I'm listening to the tape writing up my reports.  Or don't you want me to do the reports?"

"It doesn't matter what I want.  You'll have to write up the reports anyway because the big-bad brass says so.  However, I wouldn't be surprised if your report suddenly went missing."

"You're an annoyance."

"No, I'm an arrogant bastard who is extremely bored and therefore must hover over you until you can give me something to work with."

"Are you purposefully trying to patronize me?  Or is this whole charade just part of your charm?"

"I have charm," he mocked then, sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping.  "Don't mind me, Dana.  I'm just a twelve-year-old trapped in a man's body."

She was about to retort with a snide remark when she caught his crestfallen eyes.  There was something in his demeanor that caused her to bite her tongue.  His razor sharp eyes were dulled with ancient pain, but sparked with energy.  Worry lines creased his forehead, but there were no laugh lines around his mouth.

"I'm not trying to impress you, though," he added, "if that's what you're thinking.  I just like to sprout out random trivial bits of knowledge.  The world is full of such wondrous things, but rarely does anyone take the time to learn.  I do, though.  I can't get enough of what the…" he came to a sudden halt.

He paused awhile, his expression taking a faraway look before he snapped back on his goofy grin.  "Anyway, I can see you haven't really even started yet, so I'm going to check out the sights.  I hear this town's got a nice water tower that's a must see.  Why don't you meet me for a late dinner at Daisy's Diner when you're done?  We should probably swap notes."  He hopped off the counter and fled from the room.

End Chapter Two

**ATX**:  Thanks for the review!  I'm glad you liked that first chapter.  I hope this one wasn't a disappointment.

**Brennan**:  Wow, talk about enthusiasm.  Lol.  Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Spooky

Chapter Three

March 31

Daisy's Diner

9:45PM

She entered the cozy diner, her hair dripping from the early spring rain.  She spied him in a back corner booth nursing a steaming cup of black coffee and she made her way over, sliding in the booth opposite of him.  His genuine smile at seeing her warmed her heart.  

"I wasn't too sure you would actually come," he admitted.  "I've got the distinct impression that you don't like me much."

"This isn't a date.  We're temporary coworkers discussing a case.  It doesn't matter whether or not I like you."  At his cringe, she winced.  She hadn't meant for it to come out so harshly.

"Did I at all indicate this was in any way, shape, or form a date?  I don't think so, Doctor Scully."

"Dana.  I asked you to call me Dana."

"Calling you Doctor Scully is my professional preference," he retorted much more haughtily than he intended to.

"Well then it shouldn't hurt if I call you Fox!  It's my 'professional preference'."

He grimaced, his eyes taking on that look of anguish she'd come to recognize in the few hours she had known him.  "How do you," he whispered brokenly, "know whether or not it hurts?"  He nibbled on his full lower lip.  "Please, don't call me that."

Now Dana felt like a first-class bitch.  Sure the man could be provoking, but he was kind (remembering their shared flight) and obviously had demons lurking inside him.  There probably was a very good reason why he hated his name.  Kids on playgrounds could be so cruel.

"Sure, Mulder.  Yet, I would really like you to call me Dana."

"Hey, I'll respect your wishes if you respect mine…Dana."  He leaned forward, clasping his hands on the table.  "I've got a theory about these murders."

"We just got here."

"I know, I know."  Now his hands were animated as he talked.  "This is a small town where women are still respected.  Men still open ladies' doors; children hold the doors for the elderly; women mainly stick to homemaking, church studies, and teaching.  Women gossip, share gardening tips, and complain good-naturedly about their husbands.  It's a whole other world here."

He could tell he was losing her interest.  "Ok, ok, so I'm rambling.  Maybe I'm just a bit jealous of these people and their normal, happy, child-filled lives."

She couldn't control the smile that spread from ear to ear.  "You're quite a mystery, Fox Mulder.  I've heard rumors about you and your unethical approaches.  I can't picture you settled down in a town like this raising kids."

His eyes narrowed, his grin sliding off his face.  He closed himself off, pushing himself back and crossing his arms.  "Is that so, Ms. Scully?"

She'd hit a nerve.  She knew it the moment she had closed her mouth.  "I'm not saying you wouldn't make a great father.  What would I know?  I've only met you today.  However, people love passing rumors through the grapevine."

"Mmm," he pursed his lips in thought.  "And what have you heard about me?"

"All kinds of crazy nonsense.  I don't officially work for the FBI, but I do consult from time to time.  And I've been paired up with dozens of D.C. agents.  They 'warn' me about 'Spooky Mulder', who is stashed away in the dungeon; and most of them are afraid to even come near your office."  She giggled.  "Seriously.  I don't see what they are babbling about.  You seem like a fairly normal, decent man to me."

His stern gaze seized her attempts at mending the broken bridge.  "I'm sure whatever you heard is true, Dana.  I bet they've told you that I chase after lights in the sky.  'Oh, don't get near Spooky.  That freak will drag you out to the nearest crop circle.'  Are those the kinds of things you've heard?"

She bowed her head slightly.

"Or how about: 'Spook's just a crackpot with a short fuse.  Surprised he hasn't been pulled away in a straight jacket, yet.'  Then there's always my favorite: 'Gee, Spooky, track down that UFO, yet?  You probably murdered her and are using this crazy story has a cover-up!  Hell, it would make a great insanity defense!'"  He snapped to his feet.  "Why don't you pass this along, Scully: I don't give a rat's ass!  All I want is the _damn truth_!"  He marched off.

She leapt to her feet, racing after his fast retreating form.  She ignored all the silent stares as she pushed past the few customers still in the diner on her way out the door.  "Mulder!  Wait!  Please, stop!"

He whirled around, leaning forward with his finger harshly pointed at her chest.  "Why don't you just do your job and get the hell out of here!  Then you can race back to D.C. and tell everyone that, yes, you met _Spooky_ and he's just as insane as they say!"

Anger boiled up within her and she glared at him bitterly.  "Where is your hostility coming from?  I don't base my opinions on others' judgments!  Ok, so what if you have unorthodox beliefs?  I still think they're wrong about you!"

"How can you say that?  You've only just met me.  Maybe I am as crazy as they say!"  He barked a hysterical laugh.  "Yep, my retirement home will be an asylum!"

"I don't believe that."

"Oh really," he replied sarcastically.

"Really," she answered honestly, softly.

He released a weary sigh that stole away the frustration.  His shoulders slumped and he rubbed at his eyes.  "You must think I'm a big jerk," he muttered then, he gazed down at her and their eyes interlocked for a tense moment before he broke the spell.  "Ok.  This isn't getting us anywhere."

"Why don't we meet back at the motel?"

He smirked, his eyes full of merriment.  "Your room or mine, darling?"

"Oh, brother."

End Chapter Three

****

**NOTE**: Names have been abbreviated!

**Gillian**: Chp1:  I wasn't sure whether to leave the random bits of trivia in or not.  I'm glad you enjoyed them.  Chp2:  It won't be a pretty road, but everything in the end will work out.  _insert smile_  Thanks for the reviews!

**Day**:  Chp1: Thanks for the review!

**Viviane**:  Lol.  Sorry, not five minutes, but I hope five hours works for you.  Thank you for the review!

**OB**:  Thank you for the kind compliment and for the review.

**Stalker**:  Lol.  I take it you like it?  Lol.  Seriously, thank you for the review!

**Zil**:  I'm glad you approve.  _insert smile_  Thank you for the review!

**Jesse**:  I never really thought of it has 'cute', but I guess it is!  Thank you for the review!  

**Ceili**:  I appreciate the compliments and the review.  Thanks!

**CB**:  I could think of ways to shut him up, too.  Lol.  Anyway, what does LMAO mean?  Also, thanks for the review!

**Danielle**:  Oh, right, _Wild Card_!  I keep forgetting about that story.  Anyway, thank you for the review and for the reminder.  Lol.

**ATX**:  Glad to hear it!  Thanks, once more, for the review.

**Keys**:  Hey, buddy!  I'm glad I could pull you back into the loop, too.  _X-files_ is just too great a show to set aside.  Welcome back, my friend!  Oh, by the way, when are you going to join the TLW message board?  Tiffany and I are having so much fun and it would be awesome if you could join us.


	4. Dismissal

Chapter Four

March 31

Oracle Motel

10:45PM

The persistent knocking on her door was clear indication that Mulder had finally made his way over.  Dana padded across the worn, green carpet.  She peered through the peephole, and then unlatched the lock, swigging the door wide open.  "What have you got?"

"I have to pay admission?"

She rolled her eyes.  "Just come in and let's get started."

"I like it when the woman gets pushy."

She had already relocked the door and was now watching as he flopped down on her bed, his hands clasped behind his head.

He stared off into space for a moment before turning his gaze on her.  There was a fire in them that she hadn't noticed before.  "I think these women have been abducted."  He sat up in a flash, leaping to his seat.  "I bet you found a scar at the back of her neck.  And when you X-rayed her, a small metallic object showed up."

Dana opened her mouth then closed it.  She pondered what he said a moment before shaking her head.  "How did you know that?  Did you get a copy of my report?  Or have you seen this before?"

A menial smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and his eyes filled with admiration.  "Yes, I have – many times.  Women go missing for an extended period of time.  Then they miraculously show up in a hospital bed in a coma.  When they wake up – if they wake up – they don't recall a single event of their missing time.  Kind of reminds me of my University days."

"Maybe they were _kidnapped_," Dana stressed, "held for months then, released.  Maybe the kidnapper doesn't want to kill them.  He may even believe that he loves them."

He stared at her incredulously.  "He'll keep them for months, but not do anything to them?  That doesn't make any sense.  Even if he believes he loves them, he wouldn't keep them for months, implant a device, and then place them in a hospital."

"It doesn't make sense?  Well, Mulder, it makes a hell of a lot more sense than your theory.  A deranged man is much more plausible than _aliens_."

"Did I ever say aliens were involved?"

"Yes…well…no, you didn't actually come out and say it, but you claim to believe that they were abducted."

"Yes, abducted, but not necessarily by E.T.  I was thinking more along the line of the government."  He began pacing, his forehead knitted into worry lines.  "They can't possibly be orchestrating all this, can they?  They've already got the clones, fetuses, and virus…amazing that they can hold up so many different lies at once."

He came to an abrupt halt as a thought struck him.  "Tracking device.  It's a tracking device, but why?  Are they planning on coming back for them to finish a test?  Are these women chosen ones?"

Dana waved her hands in his face.  "Hey, I'm still here.  What the hell are you rambling about?  Who are 'they'?  What's with the clones and…and whatever else you said?"

He stared at her as though he'd just realized she was in the room.  "I…_they_ aren't people you need to be concerned about.  Look, you did a great job, but your expertise is no longer warranted.  I bet you can't wait to get back to your life in D.C."

"You're dismissing me," she cried incredulously.

"Yes.  As the senior agent in charge, I'm requesting that the bureau allow you to go back home."

"What if another body shows up?"

"I'll Fed-Ex it to you."

"I want to know what's going on."

"Don't we all?  I'll give you a copy of my report."  He headed for the door, turning before exiting.  "Maybe I'll see you around, Dana."  With that, he left.

End Chapter Four

**DD**:  Yikes!  I better get on the ball and finish this ASAP!  I hate being duck taped to my chair, but if you do hold me hostage will you _please_ let me eat?

**Brennan**:  It's ok.  I don't expect everyone to review every chapter, but thanks for wanting to.  Anyway, I love Mulder-torture.  It must be a disease.

**Keys**:  That sucks.  My computer was anti-board, too.  So, someone else had to use their computer to sign me up.  Yet, now that I'm in, I can use my computer.

**Kay**:  Thank you for the uplift!  I'm trying my best.

**Danielle**:  I love tension in stories as long as things work out in the end.  And as soon as the writer's block lifts off of Dan and Zoe then, I will update _Speaking in Tongues_.  I promise.

**Day**:  Thanks for the info.  And thank you very much for the compliments.  I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**ATX**:  Like I told Danielle, I love tension!  I thrive off of them.  It is my life source.  Lol.

**CB**:  I know what you mean!  I wanted to jump into the TV and kick Tom Colton's ass!  How dare he tease our darling Mulder?  Anyway, thanks for answering my question.  I feel stupid now.  Lol.

**Samantha**:  It's ok.  I think I can handle forgiving you.  Lol.  Seriously, thank you for the review and encouragement.


	5. Aliens and Diana

Chapter Five

THREE MONTHS LATER

June 20th

J. Edgar Hoover Building

Washington, D.C.

3:45PM

Dana's heels echoed as she ambled down the deserted hallway to the ladies' room.  She had been here for five hours consulting on a case.  She'd had to pee for the past two hours, but felt it unprofessional to leave the meeting.  So she'd waited patiently until the SAC had declared a thirty-minute break.

She rushed into a stall, fumbling with the belt of her navy slacks.  She sighed with pleasure as she relieved herself.  She flushed the toilet and she was buckling her slacks when a group of chattering women entered.

"He's so sexy," swooned a silky voice.  She sounded like Agent Smith from the meeting Dana had just been in.

"He's so weird," one of her comrades retorted.  "He creeps me out.  Did you see him the other day?  He came flying through the hallway and jumped Agent Spender, screaming about some guy who smokes.  It didn't make any sense."

"I wish he would jump me," Smith admitted.

The door opened, a couple more women entered.  "What are we talking about, ladies?"

"Fox Mulder," Smith answered.

Dana gasped, giving herself away.  Knowing that hiding in the stall would only look suspicious; she slowly stepped out, smiling sheepishly.  "Snagged my zipper," she lied, ambling over to the sinks.

The women ignored her.  

The other newcomer, a brunette, exclaimed: "He's a lunatic!  Spooky would rather check out Big Foot reports than get laid!"

"Speaking from experience," Smith teased.

Brunette snorted.  "He charmed me into going out with him about four years ago.  We ate then returned to my apartment.  We're making out on the couch when his cell phone went off.  He told me it was very important and he had to go.  I found out the following week that he had taken the first flight to New Jersey to hunt down Big Foot."

Dana gradually strolled over to the hand drier.

"I think you're talking about the 'Jersey Devil' case," one of them supplied.  "Anyway, he's a handsome freak."

"I agree to that."

A couple more murmured their agreements before they finally started to file out.  Dana dried her hands off under the electric heater.  Then she fled from the bathroom and right into Mulder's side.  She gazed up in shock upon seeing him right outside the bathroom where the women had been talking about him.  She was in such bewilderment that she hadn't noticed that his strong arms had wrapped around her when she had collided into him.

A female agent who had been walking to the bathroom had stopped and was now smiling coyly at the sight.  "Hello, Fox."

Mulder released his hold on Dana and blankly stared at the agent.  "It's Agent Mulder, Agent Miller."

Miller pouted her full, ruby lips.  "Come on, Fox.  We're closer than that."  She smiled wickedly at him.

"Leave him alone," an agent from accounting called out.  "He's only interested in little green women.  Tell us, Mulder, how do you screw them?  Do their tentacles get in the way?"

"Are you finished with your third-grade taunting, Agent Williams?"  He paused a moment.  "Good, because now I can correct your mistake.  They're little _grey_ women, not green.  That's just a common misconception."  Then he casually strolled down the hallway, the other agents parting like the Red Sea as he went by.

Dana only wasted a second before racing after him.  She caught up to his long strides at the elevator.  She silently entered after him.  They found themselves alone in the lift.

Mulder rolled his head to look down at her.  "The quickest way to ruin your reputation is by hanging out with me."

The elevator's doors had parted and he strolled off.  Not knowing why, Dana followed him.

"The only one down here is the FBI's most unwanted," he added as he strolled down the hallway.

He came to a sudden stop, Dana smacking into his back.  He put his finger to his lips to silence her.  He slowly unclipped his gun from his shoulder holster then quietly swung his weapon out in front of him.

Dana, unclear as to what was happening, remained perfectly still.  She waited in awed fascination as he crept as silent and graceful as a fox to a door cracked open.  In one fluid motion, he kicked the door wide open, burst inside, and swept the barrel of his gun and his eyes over the room.  She heard him snap: "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

Dana cautiously followed him inside and was relieved to see that he was returning his gun to his holster.  However, she took note of the furious glint in his hazel eyes as he glared bitterly at a tall brunette standing near a film projector.

"Fox, is that anyway to treat your wife?"

_Wife_, Dana's mind screamed.

"EX-wife, Diana, and don't you think for one moment I won't toss your ass out of here."

Diana looked unimpressed and instead turned her attention to Dana.  "Hello, I'm Diana Fowley – Fox's wife."

"EX, damn it, EX-WIFE," Mulder spat.

She ignored him.  "So, how long as he kept you along?"

"Like you should be talking, Diana!"  Mulder was instantly at her side.  "At least I waited to have my flings _after_ the divorce."

"Don't get all childish on me, now, Fox," she replied gently in that tone that had always grated on Mulder's nerves.  He felt as though she thought she was degrading herself by explaining 'simple things' to him.

"Childish?  Don't get childish on you?  You're the one always playing the games, Diana – not me!  I have every right to be pissed and…"

"Throw tantrums?  Honestly, Fox…"

"Mulder, damn it, my name is _Mulder_!"

Dana watched the exchange with discomfort.  She didn't belong there while the two hashed it out.  She couldn't possibly escape, however, without drawing attention to herself.

Diana picked up on Dana's dilemma and glanced her way.  Then looked remorsefully back at Mulder.  "I didn't come here to argue.  You're right.  I did shut you out those last few months.  You have no idea how much I regret that."

He snorted.  "Right, that's why you took that assignment in Europe without even consulting me."  He shoved a finger in her face.  "Face it, Diana, I'm over you.  You ruined whatever little chance we had left."

"I'm not here to try and win you back," she snapped.  "Why would I want to return to being Mrs. Spooky?"

"Don't pull that shit on me.  You were just as invested in these files."

Diana shook her head.  "Look, I didn't come here to fight.  I came here for your help.  I'm working a case that begun in Europe, but has been tracked over here to D.C."

"Get somebody else, Diana.  I'm not interested."

"It may have to do with Samantha."

Mulder's eyes snapped over to hers.  "You know just what to say to get me entrapped in your web.  Forget it.  I'm not buying your bullshit this time."

"Fox…"

"Just get out!"

"Will you listen to reason," she pleaded.

"You vanish in the middle of the night and I don't hear from you in months.  And then all I get is a cryptic message telling me you're in Europe and that I shouldn't bother trying to contact you.  And now – five years later – I'm close to something huge you miraculously show up waving Samantha under my nose just so I'll stop my current investigation."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit!  Now get the hell out of here!"  He grasped her arm and dragged her out the door, slamming it in her face.  He was breathing heavily, his palms pressed against the door as he hung his head.

Dana gently approached him, hesitating before softly placing her hand on his forearm.  "Your marriage must've been quite a ride," she whispered.

"Believe me: it was."  He pushed himself away from the door.

"Who is Samantha?"

The question slammed him in the chest and he gasped harshly, his eyes widening in horror.  He quickly regained his composure and mumbled: "My sister."

She attempted to control the professionalism out of her voice when she inquired: "What happened to her?"

There was a long pause then, he sighed, staggering over and flopping down in his chair.  "I don't really know.  She was abducted from our home when she was eight.  I was twelve.  I've been looking for her ever since."

"I'm sorry."  It sounded miniscule even to herself, but she didn't know what else to say.

"It's not your fault.  Unless you were some evil genius mastermind capable of constructing an elaborate abduction at the tender age of seven."  He grinned boyishly.  "Yet, I highly doubt that – and that's saying a lot.  I'm usually willing to see the paranormal in the most ordain looking cases."

"What exactly do you do?"

He smirked, swept his hand out to indicate the cluttered office.  He halted and gestured at a poster that stated 'I Want to Believe'.  "I chase lights in the sky."

"The FBI just lets you do this?"  She settled herself on top of his desk.  "Crossing her legs, she studied the artifacts strewn around the room.

"I was their golden boy: the prodigal son in Violent Crimes as an ace-profiler.  During that time, I stumbled upon a handful of old files in the copier's storage room.  I read them and became so obsessed that I tore all the storage rooms apart looking for more.  I was slaving away for VC, putting in over eighty hour weeks.  I approached my superior and requested to use whatever spare time I had on investigating the unsolved cases I found labeled 'X'.  He was reluctant, but worried that if he didn't comply I would transfer out of his division."

Mulder stared affectionately at the filing cabinets.  "Eventually, I gave up profiling and immersed myself fully in these files.  Diana soon followed.  Yet, the files became my driving force.  I felt that if I could just unlock the secrets inside then I would be able to restore the damage.  Instead, it ended up destroying my marriage."

Dana leaned forward with genuine interest.  "Restore what damage?"

"I knew the answers to my sister's abduction lay somewhere in these files.  If I could just find her then everything would be as it should be.  My parents never forgave me for losing her."

Her eyes pricked with abnormal tears.  _Strange_, she thought_.  I'm crying over a stranger_.  "Your parents blamed you?"

"I was supposed to be watching her.  I felt guilty for so many years, but then I learned that my father had known all along.  He had actually picked me, but something went wrong and they took her instead.  That's why he was angry.  It wasn't because he blamed me.  It was because I was the one who was supposed to be taken."

_Either this man is very delusional or…or there's so much more going on than we know_.  Dana licked her lips.  "This is so unbelievable.  Yet," she peered up at him tenderly.  "I believe you.  I don't know why, but I do.  I want to know more about these files…more about you."

He stared at her as though she had grown two heads.  "You…you really want to know more?"

"I'm not saying I believe in little _gray_ men, but my interest is peaked.  Do you think I could examine some of your files?"

Mulder was flabbergasted.  No one was ever genuinely interested in learning more or pursuing cases with him.  Then he jumped to life and his excitement threatened to overwhelm him.  "Sure.  I could use a medical doctor to help me decipher some gibberish.  Of course, this will have to be unofficial."

"That's fine.  Why don't you bring some of your cases over to my place tonight?  Say…oh…six o'clock?"

"I'll bring pizza."

"Pepperoni and mushrooms."

"Deal."

End Chapter Five

Ok, folks, just two more chapters!  Hang in there!

**Danielle**:  I could never stop liking _X-files_.  Anyway, thanks for the offer.  I may have to take you up on that someday.

**DD**:  I promise to finish it quickly!  Please, spare my life!  (I wish I saw David.)  Oh, hey, I'll hop over and read _The Cast_ as soon as I'm done with this.

**Brennan**:  I'm trying to get it written quickly.  Hold on, buddy, it'll be over soon!

**Samantha**:  Mulder can be such a jerk, but I love him anyway.  Lol.

**CB**:  Chp4: I've got three separate fantasies starring Duchovny, Jackman (_X-men_), and Will Snow (_The Lost World_); and all three involves a bed.  Lol.  What more in life could you want?  Well, I suppose you've got to have chocolate.  Chp3:  I don't want people thinking I don't appreciate the reviews.  So, I guess that's why I respond to each and every individual.  And the person who pissed me off the most was Bill when he called Mulder a "sorry son-of-a-bitch" in the hospital during _Redux_.

**Keys**:  _looks around frantically_ What?  Who told you that?  Tiffany and I aren't plotting to kill you.  It's a lie, I tell you!  A lie!  _shifts my eyes suspiciously across the board members_ Who told Keys our devious plan?

**Day**:  Mulder must have his innuendos!  Lol.  

**Crazie**:  Clever?  I don't know if anything I've done has ever been considered clever before.  Lol.  Thanks so much!


	6. Bored and Flirting

Chapter Six

~ ~ ONE YEAR LATER ~ ~

Fox Mulder's Apartment

Alexandria, Virginia

7:37PM

Mulder flopped down on the double-sized bed, knocking papers off in the process.  Dana glared up from the report she was reading in time to see him scoop up the last few sheets remaining and discard them on the floor with the others.  "Mulder, what are you doing?"

Mulder crawled up towards her with an innocent smile.  That in it self set off warning bells in her head.  Mulder never gave her an innocent look unless he was up to something.

He was now hovering over her stretched out legs, his face level with hers.  "Nothing.  You can keep doing whatever it is you're doing."  He stared blankly at her.

A sigh escaped her lips.  "Mulder, we have work to do," she protested.  He often got this way when he was exceptionally bored and wanted her to suffer with him.  "I'm not even half way finished with these reports.  This is no time to fool around."

"Later.  You can finish them later."  He jutted his lower lip and eyed her with his whipped-puppy dog gaze.  "Can we please go do something?  How about we grab something to eat?"

Dana sighed again and sisterly patted his cheek.  "We made an agreement, Mulder: no social life while working."

Dana was still not technically his partner.  However, she had officially joined the bureau as a full-time pathologist.  So, the two ended up consulting with each other; Mulder always requesting her to do his lab work.  She was the only one he trusted to do it.

Mulder extinguished a frustrated sigh then rolled off, now lying on his back staring wearily up at the ceiling.  "How am I supposed to focus on anything in this state?  Right now, all I see flashing across my mind is a greasy, plump, heart attack quality cheeseburger."

"Live with it.  There's no need to mope."  She gazed at his exasperated scowl, noticing – not for the first time – how resolute his eyes were.  "We'll do something later.  As for now, we can't loss focus here because we're bored."

"Oh yes we can."  He rolled off the bed.  "I'm just as dedicated as you are, but we have been at this for six hours.  I need to refuel."

She sighed, glanced around and realized she agreed with him.  "Ok."

"Score!"  Mulder bounded out of the room.

Dana headed for the kitchen and got herself a glass of orange juice.  While she gulped down her drink, she thought about their relationship.  They had grown extremely close over the last year, but – despite their constant bantering – they had yet to venture into anything romantic.  She wondered why.

Finished, she strolled to the bathroom and knocked.  "Mulder?"  When there was no reply, she asked: "Are you in there?"

The door swung open to reveal a toweled-clothed man with wild eyes and a five o'clock shadow that gave his face a dusky appearance.  "Yeah, I'm in here…do you want to come in," he leered; sweeping his hand to indicate that she could enter.  "I haven't taken my shower, yet.  Want to join me?"

"Mulder," she whined.  "You're taking a shower now?  I thought you wanted to go."

"Excuse me for wanting to be fresh."  His hand snapped out and grabbed her, yanking her into bathroom and slamming the door shut with his foot.  "Come on, give a guy a break."

She rolled her eyes.  "You need serious help."  She walked out, still shaking her head.  "I'll take my shower when you're done, thanks."

End Chapter Six

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**:  I know it's short, but I didn't want to combine this chapter with the last one.

**Danielle**:  There is speculation as to whether or not Mulder was married to Diana (or, possibly, someone else).  In one of the flashback episodes, Mulder is wearing a wedding ring.  The ring, however, has never been explained.

**DD**:  I'm trying!  I'm trying!  Lol.  Don't worry, just one more chapter.  And, are you feeling ok?  That coughing sounded pretty serious.

**Keys**:  I'm _this_ close to killing Tiffany!  That woman has updated in over a month!  And I updated TLW for her a couple days ago.  So, now it's her turn!  Anyway, sorry I'm taking it away from you.  I may write another _X-files_ down the road.  Feel better?

**Brennan**:  Let's hunt them down and beat the shit out of them.  Deal?  And I hate Diana so I had to have some Diana-bashing in there somewhere.  Lol.

**Csm**:  I hate her, too.  Granted in the end she died to save him, but I still hate her.

**Samantha**:  Who couldn't love Mulder?  Lol.  It should be a crime to not love him.  Anyway, please read what I wrote to **csm**.  It applies to you, too.  _insert smile_


	7. Jay's Diner

Chapter Seven

Jay's Diner

8:03PM

They sat opposite each other in a blue booth with a white table between them.  They were both downing their second cup of coffee when a squeal from the seat behind Mulder made Dana glance up to inspect.  A little boy no older than three was standing on the seat, waving his arms happily in the air.  The mother looked haggard as she kept trying to calm the hyper child down.

Mulder swiveled around to be face to face with the cheerful toddler.  A wide grin spread across Mulder's face and he leaned forward.  "Hey there, sport."  The boy only laughed, titling over.  "Maybe you ought to sit down or otherwise you won't be able to eat those delicious looking pancakes."

The little one picked up one of his pancakes and held it out for Mulder.

Mulder shook his head, raising his hands in a friendly gesture to show that he wasn't going to take the offered food.  "No, no, you eat it."

The boy giggled, stuffing what he could of the hot cake into his mouth.  His mother reached over and ripped off the piece that wouldn't fit.  She then took hold of his tiny legs and slid him down onto his butt.  She flashed Mulder an apologetic smile.  "He has more energy than the sun."

Mulder chuckled politely and returned his attention to Dana.  He caught the despondent look before she had the chance to hide it.

"Mulder," she peered down at her hands then, back up at him.  "What do you think of adoption?"

Mulder took in the hope shimmering behind her cool exterior.  "I think it's a wonderful idea."  He snorted with amusement.  "However, I'm not sure if the adoption board would think so.  A FBI agent who goes around the country searching for notorious killers, deranged kidnappers, aliens, vampires…You, though, they may consider."  He gave her a wink.

Dana sighed.  "No.  They would never in their right mind give me a child.  Even if I went to Quantico to teach."

"Probably not.  Soooo," he placed his left hand over hers.  "I guess we'll just have to try and have our own."  He cringed, his cheeks turning crimson.  "I didn't mean that the way it came out.  I meant we would have our own kids, but separately.  I mean, with different people."

Dana was speechless.  Then, she laughed good-naturally.  "You're so cute when you're flustered," she teased.

He wrapped his arms securely across his chest.  "No, I'm not."

"You're not cute or you're not flustered?"

"Both."

"I beg to defer."

"Wait a minute…you think I'm cute?"

"What heterosexual female or homosexual male wouldn't," she quipped, licking the spoon she had used to stir her cream.

Suddenly the lightness of the situation seeped from the room and he stared openly at her mouth.  His voice was thick and husky when he whispered: "You're beautiful."

She lowered the spoon and ducked her head, clearing her throat.  "Let's order our food.  I thought you were hungry."

"I am."

Her eyes snapped up to his for the sound in his voice suggested something entirely different from food.  Sure enough, his eyes were sparked with unashamed desire that caused a little bit of her to melt.  "I…I…like this diner: let's you order breakfast all day.  That is a rarity."

Mulder broke his gaze, his wall stacking up quickly.  "Yeah, it's great.  I think I'll have the cheeseburger special with a side dish of French toast."

"Gross.  Those foods aren't meant to be together."

"Apparently a lot of things aren't," he murmured before waving the waitress down.

Dana glanced away.  "What do you mean?"  She knew damn well what he meant, but she wanted to hear him say it.

"Us."

"Do you want there to be an 'us'?"

"Yes."

She was taken back by his blunt, quick response.  "Me, too," she whispered.

Mulder leapt from the booth, grasping her hand and dragging her out of the diner, past the baffled waitress.  Dana protested, confused by the turn of events.  He led her to the parking lot, turning around when they reached his car and taking both of her slender hands into his.  "Dana…"

"Yes?"

"Marry me."

It wasn't a demand, but it wasn't entirely a question either.  She stood there, stalk still, unable to think beyond the two words ringing in her head.  _Marry him?  MARRY HIM?_

"No," she blurted.

"No?  Why…why not?"

"I don't know.  I just don't feel ready."

He gave her a goofy smile.  "I'm not asking you to run off to Vegas with me."

"I…I can't."

"All I'm asking if you will marry me…later…in the future."

"I…that's a big step.  Here we are talking about marriage and we've never even kissed!"

He gazed tenderly at her before bending down to cover her mouth with his, but just as their lips grazed she pushed him away.

"No, Mulder.  This is too much too soon."

He seemed to ponder that a moment before staring her straight into her eyes.  "Do you love me," he asked casually.

"What?"

"I love you.  Do you love me?"

_Ah, the moment of truth.  Do I or don't I?  If I say yes then I'll be placing myself at his mercy.  If I say no, I risk shattering him and any future chance to be with him.  I may be even sacrificing our friendship.  I can't loss his friendship_.

"It's a simple question, Dana.  Either you do or you don't."  He tried to make his voice calm, but his eyes were pleading.

"Yes."

A smile began tugging at the corners of his mouth and slowly worked its way into a full-grown grin.

END STORY

**DD**:  You're no bother at all!  I've enjoyed your coughing.  Lol.

**Keys**:  I've given up hope on Tiffany.  She is a lost cause.  _smile_

**Danielle**:  Go for it!  _X-files_ is a great fandom – anything is possible in the X-realm!

**Crazie**:  I don't know.  She's one tough chica.  I, personally, could never walk away!

**Brennan**:  I thought you X-philes would get a kick out of that!  _sigh_ If only I were her…

**Csm**:  _sigh_…don't you just love UST?

**Ceilid**:  It is quite a-o-k.  You are forgiven.  Anyway, thanks for the compliment!

**Samantha**:  I say we should make it a law.  Lol.

**Hope**:  In light of you being the 50th review…uh…well…the story is over.  Um…HERE!  Chapter Seven can be your honorary chapter.


End file.
